She Couldn't Sleep
by Emilongbottom99
Summary: She had been counting the amount of times in which he had come up to check on them. Three times. One to ask what they wanted to eat (Pizza), one to tell them that the food had arrived, and one to just see how they were doing. They were all short, but they were long enough to send her small state of calm to go spiraling. -Joshaya
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't sleep. Not with _him_ just in the other room. She hated how he could do this to her. Make her feel so out of sorts without even knowing it. He was _sleeping_ for God's sake and he was still affecting her.

She knew she shouldn't have said yes to sleeping over at Riley's.

Even though she did it almost every weekend, she knew she should have just declined after the previous conversation that they had at school this morning: _They had just been seated at their desks before class had started when Riley swiveled her head towards Maya's direction, her long dark hair swishing over her shoulder._

 _"Maya."_

 _The blonde swung her legs over to face her best friend, her eyes shining with playfulness. "Yes, Peaches?"_

 _Riley grinned at the use of Maya's nickname but the smile dimmed when she spoke again," I just wanted to let you know that last minute, my parents told me that Josh is coming today from NYU and he's going to be staying at our house for his fall break."_

 _Maya imperceptibly struggled to remain her composure at Riley's words. She settled with a casual comeback to ease Riley's obvious apprehension. "Ok… I'm still sleeping over though."_

 _Riley raised her eyebrows and adjusted the falling sleeve of her blouse before saying," Are you sure you're okay with this? I mean you can just sleepover another time."_

 _Maya could tell that Riley was still nervous about her and Josh and being in the same room, because after the dorm room/college party incident, things had become really awkward between them, and a bit awkward for everybody. But Maya had matured. She was 16 now and had mastered the art of concealing her feelings very well._

 _So she swallowed the lump in her throat and ignored her hiccuping heartbeats. "I'll be fine Riley. Besides, I've gotten over it—him, and he shouldn't stop us from having a girl's night or whatever you call them."_

 _Maya was lying through her teeth—she hated lying to Riley-but her response seemed to satisfy her best friend._

For the past two years, Maya had done a pretty good job at avoiding Riley's Uncle Boi—uncle. Riley's uncle.

Usually when she was in the same room with him, it was during holidays at the Matthews so she could rely on having other people around in order to avoid…him. But this time was different.

This wasn't a holiday.

Riley's parents weren't home; they were on their Friday-night-date-night, and Auggie was with Ava at her apartment room. And now, Riley was asleep. And when that girl sleeps, she's out like a light.

So now Maya couldn't sleep and was alone with her thoughts, which was a _very_ bad idea.

When she had seen Josh for the first time today she thought that she would be ready.

She wasn't.

For the past two years, she was so hurt by him not reciprocating her feelings and felt so stupid for voicing them that she would barely look at him. But now she was forced to look at him and she was only reminded of what she couldn't have. He was even more beautiful than she had ever seen him. He was 19 now, almost 20, and he was still as gorgeous as she remembered.

When she saw him sitting on the couch after Riley and her had gotten home from school, she couldn't help the way her breath got caught in her throat.

She couldn't stop the way her eyes had greedily roamed his body and face. He seemed to have gotten even taller much to her dismay of already feeling inferior to him. Not only that, but she noticed how the planes of his body had gotten _so_ muscular; his shoulders were more broad and his bicep muscles strained against his black V-neck.

His beautiful ocean blue eyes were trained on her and she could barely register the surprise on his handsome face from seeing her. That oh-so familiar half-smirk, half-smile that made her melt appeared on his face before he opened his mouth to address something to the girls.

Maya mentally panicked knowing that she hadn't even been listening to a word he was saying, her mind was preoccupied, but blew out a small sigh of relief when Riley cheerfully responded to whatever he was asking and dragged Maya up to her room.

Riley shoved the door closed and immediately turned to Maya, her arms crossed. "Okay, care to explain what _that_ was?"

Unfortunately, Riley had definitely noticed her reaction to Boing. Her delicate girly features were slightly morphed into that of more maternal characteristics. Maya opened and closed her mouth before quickly replying. "It was nothing Riles."

When Riley did nothing but look at her, Maya sighed. "Seriously Riley, can we just move on it was nothing I swear."

This was the second time Maya has lied to Riley today.

Riley's sternness melted because she could never be too "mad" for too long. And to Maya's appeasement, they continued with their sleepover.

They did the things that they usually did during their sleepovers: watch terrible chick-flicks, eat snacks, and steal spa tips from various magazines to attempt their own spa, only to fail and laugh hysterically at the results. They didn't really talk about boys anymore, not after all the drama that happened in Texas and on New Years.

Maya was _still_ confused about that.

Maya was distracted through the whole night, but she was present just enough so that Riley wouldn't catch anything.

She had been counting the amount of times in which Josh had come up to check on them. Three times. One to ask what they wanted to eat (Pizza), one to tell them that the food had arrived, and one to just see how they were doing. They were all short, but they were long enough to send her small state of calm to go spiraling.

Maya had forgotten how _attractive_ he was. And that was 300 times worse than just being good-looking or handsome. It was everything. How his voice had gotten deeper but also, more _husky_. How his slightly leaning posture fully showed the length of his long but broad torso. Just his _everything_ had become so much more alluring.

At this point she was sitting up Riley's bed, her skin was burning and her heart was pumping out of her chest. Her feelings for Josh were so much easier to handle when she was younger, but now she's older and she understands _things_.

And right now, she was hopelessly in lust with Joshua Matthews.

It was one thing to have feelings for him, but seeing him again just awoken a fire within Maya.

She had begun to sweat. She felt the fire burning through her veins and she couldn't stop it. She didn't know how to stop it, she had never felt so turned on in her life. It scared her half to death.

Clenching her shaking legs together, she swung them off the side of the bed.

She immediately pushed the covers off of her, and careful not to wake Riley, made her way to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face. Once she made her way to the bathroom, she looked at the clock. It read 2:47 am.

Her heartbeat was slowly decreasing and her nerves eased as she watched her flushed face in the mirror. Her eyes were a darker blue than usual, and her pupils were extremely dilated. Her dirty-blonde hair was slightly mussed, flowing wildly around her shoulders and down her back, touching the slope of her lower back.

This was when she realized that the only garment she was wearing was a large black V-neck T-shirt that she had gotten from Demolition. It was meant for everyday wear, but it was too comfortable and large for her to resist wearing to bed. The shirt had an admittedly low dip that accented her growing breasts and just came up to her mid thigh.

She sighed before turning the faucet off and cringed as she felt her bare feet cross the cool tile. Before her hand could close around the door handle, it was swung open, she reflexively closed her eyes as the cool air smacked her in the face.

 _Please not him, please not him,_ she thought. She finally found the courage to open her eyes.

It was him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Josh." Maya breathed. She found herself gazing into his blue orbs. He looked a bit taken a back, but he quickly hastened himself and spoke. "Maya?" His voice was a bit gruff from lack of sleep, but it made him even more adorable. Maya took this moment to look at him.

His hair was a bit disheveled and he was wearing only a black sweatshirt with blue striped boxers strung low on his hips. Maya blinked a few times while Josh cleared his throat awkwardly.

He held up a plastic bag that Maya just noticed was in his hand. "I uh, was going to brush my teeth…I just forgot to earlier." Maya's eyes narrowed slightly.

"At 3 in the morning?"

She put her hands on her hips disbelievingly and reveled in the way his eyes quickly flitted from her face to her chest.

It made it seem like she finally had control over a situation.

Josh cleared his throat again. "Uh, yeah. I have this weird superstition of not brushing my teeth every night, cause then I'll feel gross if I don't."

Maya shrugged and stepped aside to let him go to the faucet. At this point, she should have left, it would've been so much easier for everyone if she had, but she just couldn't bring herself to.

But because she was Maya Hart, and acting on impulse was more of her forte then acting rationally, she somewhat lunged at the doorknob to close it.

She then did something that made her heart beat out of her chest; she locked the door. Josh, being completely oblivious to everything that was happening, proceeded to brush his teeth with his muscular back hunched over sink.

Maya bit her lip. Those feelings from before were starting to make its way back into her system. Suddenly, the bathroom was becoming humid and the feeling of the cold tile against her feet was her only release.

Josh had finally finished brushing his teeth, glanced up into the mirror and paused upfront when he saw Maya's reflection staring intently at his. He quickly straightened his back and spun around to Maya's direction in confusion. He obviously hadn't noticed that she was still here.

When Maya had locked that door, she had decided something; she was going to get the truth out of him no matter what. After three years of him saying that they couldn't be together because of the age difference, she noticed something. He had never once stated that he never liked her back. And this knowledge is what fueled her decision to go on with this.

Maya was conflicted. Part of her desperately wanted to know what he was feeling towards her. But the other part just wanted to forget about feelings and just be able to feel his lips on hers. So she stepped towards him, looking at him expectantly, like he should know what she's about to do.

But she knows that he doesn't.

His eyebrows were still furrowed and she wanted to change that.

He's eerily silent; his eyes are just trained on hers like he's anxious but also interested in the current situation. So she doesn't stop walking towards him.

She can't believe it's taking him this long to figure out what she has planned. She's thankful that he hasn't responded yet.

So she walks until she gets close enough to see the slight splatter of freckles across his nose and he's directly looking down at her.

She can smell his scent of Old-spice and _Josh_ so she takes one more step so that she's even closer and she can hear her heart and her chest just barely brushes against his until—"Maya."

His voice has warning in it and his face looks half strained, half bewildered.

And normally something like this would snap Maya out of her reverie, would send her flying away from Josh while saying some spluttering version of an apology, but in this instance, it doesn't.

Instead, she peers deeper into his eyes that she has ever let herself and takes another step. This time their chests are touching and she can hear his sharp intake of breath because their proximity feels so deliciously _good_ and wrong at the same time.

"Maya." He says again, and his voice his slightly deeper and huskier and those familiar bright ocean eyes are suddenly an ocean storming at night and she expects him to lean in but he doesn't.

Instead, his hands are on her shoulders and he's distancing her body from his.

They are still in close proximity but their chests aren't touching and suddenly Maya feels cold.

The voice in the back of her head is telling her to give up, that she's already embarrassed herself enough, but tonight she doesn't want to. Because both her mind and her body are awake. And she's looking at his eyes again, searching for an answer when she sees his eyes flicker to the top of her breasts in her low shirt and warmth floods through her.

She feels gathered wetness in her underwear and she snaps her legs shut in order to relieve her tension. She suddenly feels the real confidence that she has been faking her whole life.

"Whatcha' looking at…Joshua?" And it comes out in a purr, something that she never knew she was capable of emitting and she marvels in the way Josh's eyes widen as she cocks her innocently head to look at him from this new angle.

His large warm hands immediately release their hold from her shoulders and she feels cold again. But Josh swipes his hand over his mouth before speaking again. "Maya, you can't do this."

And suddenly Maya's angry and she feels like a little girl again. She's not ashamed that she wants him, she's mad that he won't act on his feelings because she _knows_. He might not think she does but she _knows_.

"What? You don't think I would be able to handle it?" Maya didn't know exactly what _it_ was, but at this point her irascibility was splurging on her words.

She didn't know what she was thinking—her brain was beginning to feel fuzzy with petulance—but before Josh could answer, Maya grabbed one of his hands and placed it forcefully to cup her left butt-cheek.

Josh was so shocked that his mouth literally fell open in shock over Maya's blunt action. She had laced her fingers with Josh's so that she was pressing down on his hand. A surge of arousal flew throughout Maya and she had resist moaning by biting her lip. Her shirt had ridden up a bit so Josh's large hand was skimming her upper thigh.

Maya watched as Josh's Adam's apple wobbled in his throat before stuttering out, "M-Maya we can't be doing this. I…it's wrong. I'm still too old for you."

But she noticed the way his irises were pitch black.

She was going to have him.

She was still angry at him and that anger was still building up inside of her, along with pent up arousal for her best friend's uncle.

"You don't think I've haven't done something like this before? I'm not a kid anymore Josh you need to get that through your head." And before he could call her bluff, Maya lunged upwards and attached her lips to the first thing she could find, which unfortunately were not his lips.

Her mouth made contact with his neck and she proceeded to kiss and lick her way up and down his delicious throat. The adrenaline was still pumping through her as she took his other hand and placed it on her other ass-cheek.

Josh made a small grunt of protest, but he never shook her off of him. She proceeded to press her body against his so that there was so space in between.

She decided to press her luck when she bit down where his shoulder met his neck, causing him to groan in pleasure. Maya could feel the wetness in her underwear.

This was all she ever wanted.

But as soon as the sound left Josh's mouth, Maya felt a pair of hands shoving her shoulders backwards.

They were both panting heavily as Maya stumbled backwards and the sound of them collectively catching their breath echoed off the tile of the bathroom.

"Maya, we cant, I don't know what would've happened if we continued."

Maya was close to her breaking point. She wasn't sure how much of this she could take, but she refused to cry in front of him.

But he continued, looking down at her with a mix of lust and confliction, he shook his head, "Maya I don't know what I would have done if we didn't stop. I could have hurt you."

And Maya's eyes lit up with fire once more. She could feel her heart pounding.

She still wanted him.

She was still aching with need. She didn't care at this point, she _wanted_ him to hurt her. "Josh," She stepped forwards, practically growling at him.

"You think I'm scared?" She was playing with him Josh's mouth fell open again.

She was mocking him. She was making him feel like the stupid one. He stuttered once again, cringing because he knew he wasn't in control of the situation.

"I-I wasn't, it's not." And Maya was looking at him with her eyebrows raised in fake sympathy, like he was the little kid, trying to coax him with patronizing words of encouragement.

She knew it made his blood boil.

Maya's eyes drifted towards his pearly white hands, which were now clenching and unclenching at his sides.

She knew that he hated this feeling more than anything else. Because now _he_ wasn't being taken seriously.

And in that moment she knew that he wanted to hurt her.

So finally spat out his last retort, "I could do it, you know." His words were quiet but menacing.

But Maya knew exactly what she was getting into. "So why don't you?" And the way she said it was so light and airy and nonchalant that it came off as 5 times more malignant.

"Why don't I what? Maya." He practically spit out. He knew _what_ he just needed confirmation.

And so she batted her eyelashes and gave him a poisonous smile and replied. "Why don't you _fuck_ me."

She was more surprised than him by her own words. She had said it so softly, but that was all he needed to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

Maya wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it certainly wasn't this.

The naïve part of her had expected Josh to kiss her intensely, but then Josh would ruin the moment and say something like "Still too old for you." And then realizing their mistake, they would go their separate ways.

So when his large hand possessively wrapped around the back of her neck as soon as she had uttered those vulgar words, her eyes widened in obvious surprise.

He proceeded to pull her flush against his body, his eyes were dark beyond comparison and looked angry beyond comparison. She knew just what to say to push his buttons.

He stared intently into her eyes and she swore he was going to kiss her, but he didn't.

He never did what she expected him to.

Instead, he quickly spun her around and pressed her into the sink counter, to which her torso was slightly bent over. Maya's breathing became shallower. She didn't know what to think of this. She didn't understand what was going to happen to her. She was equally turned on as she was regretting her decision to push him.

She had never seen this side of Josh before. Ever. He seemed almost animalistic.

But he still pressed the front of his body to her back. His hands were gripping at her almost violently, to which Maya knew would become new bruises later.

Josh hunched over her back, burying his face into the crook of her neck. Maya gasped when she felt the bulge of his penis through his boxers pressing against the smooth expanse of her t-shirt.

Maya didn't know what to do. She was literally at a lost for words. She knew that she could have pushed him off of her if she wanted to, that she _should_ have, but she couldn't bring herself to move from her position.

And when his hands slivered to the front of her body; one to cup her vagina, the other to massage her breast, she knew that she couldn't push him off then either.

So she let him slide his long fingers into her underwear and slip one finger into her. It hurt, but that didn't stop her from moaning out loud. So then he pushed two more fingers into her and by that time the pain was being replaced with pleasure.

He quickly disposed of her underwear and had kicked them to the side. She watched as they skid across the hard tile and her legs shivered with the new breeze that was strangely welcomed.

With the combination of Josh rutting his hips into her ass to create friction, his face buried into her neck, grunting all the while, and his fingers quite literally up her sex, she couldn't help the embarrassing breathy whimpers that escaped her with each thrust of Josh's hips and each pump of his fingers.

Maya felt hot all over and her legs were shaking with the amount of pleasure that was wracking her body. Maya's toes were curling and she gripped the edge of the sink tightly.

She kept her eyes shut as she refused to glance up because then she would be looking directly at her pathetic state in the mirror. And that would just ruin everything.

She didn't come, not yet, it was too soon. She had never even had an orgasm before. But Josh removed his fingers from her vagina and the hand that had been continuously groping her breast from her body. His chest was still firmly pressed against her back and Maya could feel him fumbling with something at his waist (his fingers occasionally grazed Maya's backside in a way that made her shiver), he seemed to had done what he had set out to do because he returned one hand to wrap around Maya's stomach to steady her.

And then, she felt it.

Maya immediately froze as she felt the smoothness of Josh's erection brush the crevice of her butt cheeks. She could feel him breathing heavily against her neck.

She was shaking with anticipation, but she hoped that he wouldn't notice her fear. Maya swallowed hard. If she backed out now she would just be proving to Josh that she was just a kid who lied about what they could and couldn't do.

But she was Maya Hart, and when she set out to do something, she followed through. Maybe this wasn't the best instance to use that model, but she had come too far to back out.

She swallowed again and arched her back in surprised when she felt him slowly push into her from behind. He let out a guttural moan, his head tipping backwards in ecstasy before burying his face into her neck once again.

Her forehead was dripping with perspiration as she tried as hard as she could to not cry out in pain. She squeezed her eyes shut and grit her teeth, trying to calm her erratic breathing. She couldn't let Josh know that she was in pain.

He started at a slow and steady pace, letting her adjust to his size before gripping her waist tightly and pushing into her once again. The pain had eased somewhat, but Maya knew that she would be _very_ sore in the morning.

After a few moments, the intense pain that Maya was feeling had somewhat ceased to a dull ache, which was overshadowed by the immense amount of pleasure that suddenly surged into her body.

She was not expecting this at all. She knew first times usually hurt for the whole duration for most girls so she was genially pleased to know that this would not be all pain for her.

The sounds of Josh's hips smacking into Maya from behind caused another surge of arousal within Maya. She threw her head back and began jutting her butt out to meet his strong thrusts. Her eyes were still closed as her mouth opened in a silent O as he periodically grunted into her neck.

Maya suddenly cried out when he began hitting what she had heard to be called her G-spot, and continued hitting it at a brutal pace. Josh quickly wrapped one hand around Maya's mouth to muffle her sudden cries. That was when Maya remembered that Riley was still sleeping in the next room, but Maya couldn't help herself; she felt like she was on fire, and her heart was throbbing.

This went on for a few more seconds; Josh roughly thrusting into her from behind, hitting that perfect spot while making Maya gasp and cry out in immense pleasure. Her cries muffled by Josh's strong hand.

And then suddenly, Maya's eyes rolled back in her head and her legs started to tremble violently as she crashed from her peek and fell.

Josh moaned in content and jerked further into her body as he released himself into her, filling her up with his fluid.

And then he was off of her in a flash. Just realizing what he did.

Feeling the sudden unwelcomed chill wash over her back, Maya quickly spun around and adjusted her shirt to cover more of her, ignoring the liquid that was steadily traveling down her legs.

"Oh my god." Josh choked out. But he didn't say it with any sense of awe; he said it with the emotion of deep and utter regret.

Maya noted that his boxers were already back on while her underwear lied stranded on the floor.

Maya could feel the tears burning in her eyes, threatening to spill but she refused to look at him. Her eyes were trained on the little intricate specks of the tile.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Maya could see Josh run his fingers through his hair, and normally, Maya could have found this action extremely attractive, but she couldn't find the upside in anything that was happening now. Not when she tasted bile.

"How could I let this happen?" Josh was muttering to himself under his breath and all Maya could do was watch out of her peripherals which were veiled with a thin sheen of tears.

"Maya, how could you let me—you should have stopped me—no this isn't your fault. This is completely my fault. I just, I can't believe I let this happen. "

He was pacing back and forth. He looked completely beside himself. Maya felt like a little girl about to be put on punishment by her parent.

Her voice sounded unnaturally shaky. "Josh, this isn't your fault. It's my fault too, okay?"

She reached out to touch his hand but he quickly recoiled which hurt Maya more than it should have.

"No, Maya. I just- we need to sort this out. Please tell me you're on birth control. Or _something_." He looked at her intently.

Maya sniffed and gazed into his eyes again, hurt brimming the surface as she solemnly nodded. She's not stupid; she wouldn't have gone through with the whole _fucking_ part if she hadn't had some form of protection. Katy had put her on birth control the day after she had turned 16, knowing too well what it's like to be a young mother and not wanting the same for her only daughter.

Josh breathed out a sigh of relief at Maya's nod, his shoulders slumped, but his forehead was still crinkled with unsettlement.

"Maya look, I'm sorry." Maya only blinked at him. She was listening but it seemed like the words were just passing through her brain.

"We shouldn't have done this. We-we can't tell anyone about what we did. I think it would be best if we just stayed away from each-other."

 _I think it would be best if we just stayed away from each other._

Those words echoed in her head even after he left her alone in the bathroom, the fluorescent light bulb directly above her flickering as she finally let the tears fall to the smooth tile floor.

She eventually found her way back to Riley's room. By then, the time was around 4 in the morning.

Riley was still dead to the world, and Maya was suddenly jealous of Riley, knowing that she would forever be oblivious to anything as painful than this.

If only Maya had stayed in bed, then she wouldn't have to carry this burden of a secret and keep it from her best friend. They used to tell each other everything, and now Maya would have to break this trust for the first time.

Another tear slipped down Maya's face as she found a pair of shorts and slipped them on before quietly getting into bed besides Riley. _Ignorance is bliss,_ Maya thought before finally closing her eyes and closing herself from the outside world.


	3. Chapter 3

When Maya woke up the next day, her mind hadn't immediately gone to what had happened the previous night.

Her eyes had just adjusted to the bright light coming through the windows when she decided turned over to look at Riley, who was still asleep in a purple onesie, her dark hair splayed around her like a halo.

This is what usually happened; Maya would go to bed after Riley did, and would always wake before her as well.

They went through the set protocols that they usually went through every morning after their sleepovers: Maya would poke Riley's cheek a few times until she knew Riley was awake—usually Riley would still pretend to be asleep—but then Riley would give herself away from softly giggling from Maya's poking and then the poking would soon turn into a tickle fight until they would both be wide awake until their eyes became shiny from their non-stop giggling.

But this time, her smile faded immediately after she had gotten Riley to wake up.

The joy was snatched away from her eyes quicker than it had appeared, because her actions of last night finally dawned on her. What she had done with Josh.

She sat up just as her stomach started churning uneasily. She knew that would have to face him once again when she went downstairs and she was not ready for that.

Riley, immediately noticing her friend's drastic change in emotion sat upright and turned to her.

"Maya." Riley said softly, her doe eyes were steadied on Maya's form.

Maya did nothing but stare into space somberly, obviously not paying attention to her brunette friend.

Worry lines formed on Riley's face as she looked at her best friend.

"Maya!" She said it a little bit louder but still keeping the same soft tone as before. Maya's eyes quickly snapped up to meet Riley's, taken slightly off guard but then composed herself with feigned look of surprise and piqued interest.

"Maya, are you okay? You seem off."

 _Fuck_.

Maya couldn't let Riley know anything was even remotely wrong because then she would never hear the end of it. The corner of Maya's lips immediately turned upright to form her usual devil-may care half-smile.

"I'm fine Riles. I just remembered that I have a long ass paper due Monday that I haven't even started yet."

"Oh." Riley muttered under her breath just as Maya climbed out from under the soft comfort of the bed.

After brushing their teeth, Riley and Maya linked arms as they bounded down the staircase to make their way to the kitchen for breakfast.

Maya's could hear her blood pounding loudly in her ears, but was immediately relieved to find not Josh, but Riley's parents and Auggie sitting at the table eating their bowls of cereal.

Her heart was still beating fast, but she managed to keep her cool as she and Riley detached arms to get their cereals.

It was only around 8:30 am now. She had only had about four hours of sleep in total, but she felt extremely awake and on edge.

Her leg started bouncing up and down under the table much to the pleasure of the other people present at the table. The silverware on the table had started to move around with each repetition of Maya's leg movement.

Mr. Matthews was in the middle of a conversation with Mrs. Matthews when he finally took note of Maya's admittedly annoying habit.

"I knew you would say that Topanga, you always—And—Would ya' stop, Maya?" All eyes on the table immediately turned on Maya and she couldn't stop the flood of warmth that went to her cheeks at the sudden attention.

She muttered a small grunt of an apology, too anxious and distracted to reply with her usual witty retort, and stopped bouncing her leg.

Maya adamantly stared at her cereal bowl and stirred her spoon until her cornflakes had become a soggy, unappetizing mess. And then she heard what she had been dreading.

The footsteps come down the stairs with a groaning creak accentuating each step. But she refused to look up.

She already knew who it was.

"Good morning, family." His voice came out happy and smooth and deep and typical and casual and normal and beautiful and she hated him so much for being able to act like nothing had happened the previous night.

Maya thought that _she_ was good at hiding things, but he seemed more than perfect at the lying game.

"My brother!" Cory immediately yelled in a somewhat comical manner while Josh stepped over to the head of the table to fist pound him, only to circle around to playfully muss Auggie's hair. Topanga and Riley smiled sweetly at him while Maya stayed solely focused on her sodden cereal.

Maya could hear the scraping of the seat being pulled out besides Auggie. Josh had plopped down directly across from Riley and was helping himself to a new bowl of cereal.

"So mom," Riley suddenly exclaimed turning her attention to her parents. "How was your date night? Did dad pull through?" Riley asked jovially which caused Cory to laugh at his daughter sarcastically while Topanga looked at him with her eyes bright and sparkling.

"Your father was absolutely wonderful. We actually went to see a play for once, which your father wasn't exactly pleased about, but he was a complete gentleman throughout the whole night. I was _very_ impressed." Topanga said with a playfulness coated in every word.

"Now Josh," Topanga dropped her spoon, folded her hands in fake sternness, and fixed a pointed stare on her brother-in-law.

"Be honest; how were the girls last night. Did they behave?"

Maya immediately froze, her spoon ceased its consistent stirring. Maya couldn't help herself anymore; she gradually lifted her eyes to land on his face. Thankfully he wasn't looking at her; instead his blue irises were looking back at Topanga.

Josh lightheartedly laughed at Topanga's remark, but Maya could tell that it was underlined with nervousness and uncertainty.

Josh seemed like he was struggling to find the right response to her question, while still attempting to maintain a state of cool and undeviating equanimity.

His inward struggle for a response that was only noticed by Maya happened in the course of a few seconds before Riley unknowingly swooped in to save Josh from speaking.

" _Mom_ ," She said it in the way so that the word 'Mom' had two syllables instead of one, making her sound both parts of embarrassed and of a normal teenaged girl. "We don't need someone to watch over us anymore. Were not _kids_."

Maya's eyes lowered back to her cereal as Riley uttered that last part. Maya had thought the same thing last night before she had pushed herself into something she definitely hadn't thought through.

The truth was, she was still a kid. She was still trying to figure out where everything fit. And now, after so long of trying to convince Josh that she wasn't a kid, she finally realized just how wrong she had been.

Josh grunted and curtly nodded in what was a half-assed attempt of uncertain agreement with Riley's statement. But Maya knew that he was thinking the same thing she was.

Maya swiftly ran her hand through her hair to change the parting of her blonde locks.  
Riley seemed to finally be done with her cereal and Maya seemed a bit too glad to put her own bowl back in the sink.

As Riley and Maya climbed back upstairs to her room, Maya tried as hard as she could to send her thoughts as far away from Josh as possible. She was quite pleased with her performance downstairs, being as she had only glanced at Josh once throughout that whole ordeal.

Riley and Maya continued to throw themselves back on Riley's bed, after Maya had changed into a large comfy flannel and black leggings, while Riley had settled for light pink long sleeved shirt with leggings.

Maya's mother usually came around 12 o'clock to pick up Maya on the weekends, because that was when she had her break from work. So in the meantime, they settled with watching Netflix on Riley's laptop, laying stomach down with their toes wiggling on the headboard.

Mr. Matthews had taken Auggie and Ava to their soccer game around the when Maya's mom had texted her saying that she was waiting outside of the Matthews' apartment. Topanga was already off to work by then and Maya had texted her mom that she was coming and quickly bid her a farewell to Riley.

Riley had only nodded at Maya before focusing her attention back on the screen. Maya snorted at Riley's obvious disregard and stepped down the stairs.

Maya had just crossed through the kitchen when she noticed Josh sitting on the couch. Josh's head whipped up to see who had entered the living room.

Maya's heart fluttered when she saw his appearance. He was wearing a backwards snapback with a Nike muscle tank and athletic shorts. Maya had to keep herself from openly staring at him.

Because she had avoided looking at him at breakfast, she had clearly forgotten what affect he had on her.

Her mind flashed to Josh from the previous night. Because now she knew what sounds he made while he was pushing his hardness into her. Now she knew what it felt like to have him run his nose around the lining of her neck. She knew what it felt like to have his fingers pumping inside of her. She knew that he liked to be rough and bruising while mercifully fucking a 16-year-old girl. She knew that a small part of him liked to hurt people. And she knew what it felt to be like on the receiving end both physically, but more mentally.

"Where are you going?" His face was genuinely perplexed, his right brow raised up slightly higher than the other. Maya was a bit taken aback by his question, she had not expected him to speak to her.

"M-My mom's picking me up." She inwardly cringed at how enervated and awkward her voice sounded. Maya stood there, trying to shoulder her over-night bag higher onto her shoulder blade.

Maya didn't know what she expected of him, but now being in his presence made her excruciatingly nervous.

Josh had risen up and was making his way over to her. She seemed to be stuck on the spot, her mouth had gone dry.

He was looking at her with that devilishly handsome face of his and her eyes couldn't help but dart to his full lips as he continued speaking.

"Listen, Maya, about earlier, I really am sorry for what I said. I-I was just uh, scared I guess. But I want to—I _need_ to make it up to you. I was completely out of line. I'm—I really am sorry, Maya. "

Maya swallowed the lump in her throat and looked at him with wide eyes. This was about the last thing she was expecting him to say to her. She couldn't tell if he was apologizing for fucking her or for what he had said afterwards. Maya had a feeling it was both.

Maya really wanted him to stop talking, she knew this was somewhat painful for him, and it was equally uncomfortable for her to hear this.

"And I'm really sorry for uh taking your virginity that way. I know your first time shouldn't have been like that. No one's should be that way. I mean I—I didn't even _kiss_ you!" Josh's voice had lowered significantly but Maya had internally flinched as each word came out of his mouth. She really wanted him to stop.

"So why don't you kiss me now?" The words were pushed out of Maya's mouth like word vomit.

Both of their eyes widened after realizing what she had just said. Maya desperately wanted to clamp her mouth shut, but she couldn't help the phrase from being voiced.

She didn't know what had suddenly come over her. She was beyond the point of mortified. She really just wanted to just curl up in a ball in the corner and pretend that none of this had ever happened.

Josh spluttered a bit, clearly surprised, but Maya continued on, digging herself even deeper into a hole.

"You said that you wanted to make it up to me, this is how you can." Maya's face was serious as stone but her insides were screaming with embarrassment.

Josh looked at Maya disbelievingly. But nevertheless, he laughed good-naturedly while shaking his head.

"I will _never_ understand you, Maya Hart." Maya wanted to smile, she really did, but her nerves were getting the best of her. She wanted to smile again when he moved closer to gently cup her cheeks with his warm palms. His eyes were still conflicted, because she knew that he was doing this only to make it up to her, because he owed her that much. A small part of her wished that he was doing this because _he_ wanted to, but she knew that wasn't the case.

Her eyes fluttered closed just as he lowered his head to become leveled with hers. She could feel his warm breath over her face. She snaked her arms to wrap loosely around his waist. And when his lips touched hers, she felt like she could die in his arms.

His lips were tender and warm and impossibly soft against hears. This felt better than she had ever imagined.

He was so different in contrast to last night. She had a feeling that he was being this careful with her to make up for not being so careful with her before.

But as soon as the kiss had started, it was quickly finished as Josh slowly moved his head to back away from her.

Maya felt impossibly cold. Her eyes were still closed, her lips still wanting more. But he had distanced himself from her yet again and her eyes were open again and reality had showed itself to her again.

The kiss was short, it was too short and Maya wanted more. But Maya knew that she couldn't ask for more because he had already rectified his previous mistake, and there was nothing more that he owed her.

So Maya blinked and slowly backed away from him, her heartbeat back to its previous steady tick.

The left corner of Josh's lip quirked up slightly, but his eyes held a different emotion.

"You can't tell anyone about this, Maya."

And Maya ignored the way her heart sank because her fairytale moment was over and she knew it would never happen again.

Not with him.

Not like this.

Never again.

So she only nodded and tried to smile again but couldn't muster up the strength because she was suddenly so tired.

She was tired of everything getting snatched out of her grip even though she had only been on this earth for 16 years.

So she turned around without saying another word, because he deserved to feel bad for making her feel worse.

And she walked out of the apartment, her heart just barely on the outside of her sleeve.


	4. Chapter 4

Her lips were still tingling the next day.

Just knowing that Josh was still at Riley's house put her on edge. Over the course of the next couple of days, she found herself feeling more self-conscious than she ever had before.

She found herself looking in the mirror, sizing up features that she would have barely had a second glance at before. She was suddenly concerned about how big her breasts were, how flat her stomach was, if she still had sizable curves. It made her disgusted with herself. Not because she lacked those certain features, but because she suddenly cared so much. She had never been the type of person to do any of that.

To be honest, being self-conscious seemed to be more of Riley's forte.

It was all Josh's fault.

She knew that she wasn't quite a woman yet, and didn't quite uphold the most mature qualities of a woman, but she had _thought_ that she had been good enough for him.

She knows that she's still a kid, but that doesn't stop her from _wanting_ to be mature, or mature enough for him.

She should stop.

Nothing is going to come out from thinking like this and she knows it. She needs to start focusing on boys her own age, who are just as awkward and as mature as she is.

So she turns to Lucas, her long French-braid flipping behind her back, and she's about to say something to him, but his eyes are on Riley, who is being the good studious student that she is.

She ignores the slight pang of jealousy that wipes her animated face into one that is vaguely pissed off. Of course he's looking at Riley, even after _their_ …thing that happened a while ago.

She shouldn't be blaming him. She still thinks that he's hot and sweet and fun to tease. She did use to harbor a crush on him, but ever since Josh returned, those feelings have fizzled out like flat soda. She still wasn't quite sure about how Riley felt about the whole situation, so she decided to just stay out of the drama this year. Though Lucas may have liked Maya back as well, he still obviously liked Riley too.

They had all decided that it was a good decision for all of them to stay friends, and to stay that way for a while.

Maya had to roll her eyes at her luck. So she then focused her attention on Farkle. After all, he had gotten to be _quite_ good-looking this year.

But even still, he was still hopelessly in love with Rile—Er, Smackle. Right.

Maya blinked at her last thought but soon moved on, not wanting to dwell on _that_ topic.

She settled with flicking her pencil back and forth between her fingers until the school bell rang, signaling her freedom.

She immediately jumped out of her seat, ready to get the hell out of dodge, until she felt a hand immediately tap her shoulder. She whipped around, expecting to see Riley, but instead was met with Wyatt.

Her immediate response was to narrow her eyes. She couldn't help it; she didn't normally get out-of-the-blue taps on the shoulder by kids like Wyatt.

Wyatt was one of the many kids who usually sat in the very back of the classroom, said nothing, and to be honest, Maya hadn't really known what his name was until last year even though he's been in her class since the 7th grade.

She decided that his face was of that similar to a baby's, but maintained the amount of maturity necessary to be considered attractive. He was wearing average 16-year-old boy clothes and his hair was slightly mussed in a somewhat endearing way. She noticed that his expression faltered a bit when he was met with Maya's hard and accusing stare, but nevertheless, he took a deep breath in before speaking.

"Hey Maya. I was just uh wondering if you were free this weekend. I uh have two tickets to the school football game this Friday," He suddenly was rummaging through his hoodie and awkwardly thrust out two crumpled tickets.

" –And uh since Dave bailed on me, I was wondering if you would like to go. With _me_."

 _Stupid Dave._ That phrase was the only thing flowing through her head as she was so suddenly thrust headfirst into this awkward situation.

 _Stupid Josh,_ was the only thing that was running through her brain when she swallowed the lump in her throat and numbly accepted the tickets while giving Wyatt a stiff nod of approval.

She couldn't stand the look of hopeful surprise mixed with relief on Wyatt's face any longer as she swiftly turned on her heal, dragging her backpack with her.

At the end of school, Maya couldn't find Riley anywhere. Looking back on it, Maya realizes that she probably just wasn't looking that hard because she was too distracted with what had happened with Wyatt.

Maya was so panicked as to not knowing where her best friend was, that she ended up walking to Riley's apartment by herself that day.

As soon as she entered the Matthews household, she spotted Riley laying her bag on the couch in the living room.

Riley startled in surprise as she saw Maya.  
"Maya—where were you—I didn't see—"

She was immediately cut off. "Bay Window. Bay Window right now."

And without further commentary, her and Riley immediately were running up the stairs to the Bay Window.

"Wyatt?" Riley asked incredulously after Maya had delivered the big news.

Maya groaned and leaned her head back on the windowsill. "I _know_."

"But—but that kid hardly ever talks! He's like—he's like _Dave_!" Riley spluttered out, her arms flopping skywards in disbelief and then promptly landing back in her lap.

"I _know_!" Maya repeatedly banged her head against the window sill, hoping that maybe she would bang her head hard enough that she would black out and not remember that she had actually said yes to going to a football game with a random boy.

"Well," Riley sighed and muttered softly. "He _is_ cute."

Maya blinked a few times at Riley before responding. "Yeah I know, it's just—I really don't know him at all. And this is going to be like, my first real date."

Riley grabbed Maya's hands in her larger and softer ones. " Yeah but, look at the bright side. You might _actually_ have a good time with Wyatt."

Maya sighed and lowered her eyes from Riley's to focus on a particular spot on the seat cushion below them. "Yeah." She said softly, and then with a deep breath again, louder this time, "Yeah. Okay. I can do this."

Riley smiled warmly at her best friend. "And I mean, me Lucas _and_ Farkle will all be at the football game so we'll be with you every step of the way."

Maya noticed the way Riley's eyes were shining and the way her cheeks were slightly flushed. Maya knew that this girl really cared about her. They would always be best friends and that would never change. She's never been more thankful than to have someone like Riley in her life.

All of a sudden there was a knock on Riley's door.

Maya's eyes widened immediately when Josh's tall frame stepped into Riley's room.

He was wearing a plain black Nirvana T-shirt with skinny jeans topped with his signature beanie. Time froze and the awkward silence crackled loudly in Maya's ears while their eyes maintained mildly surprised contact.

Josh cleared is throat before tearing his eyes from Maya to his niece.

"Hey, so Cory says that dinner's ready."

His blue eyes flickered back to Maya's before he slowly backed out of the room, shutting the door softly.

Maya let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. Riley looked at her friend with concern before shaking her head and grabbing Maya's arm.

Riley dragged Maya down the stairs for dinner.

At least dinner wasn't that awkward. Maya was saved from speaking much as most of the time was taken up by the Matthews monologue about how they were going to decorate the house for Halloween.

Josh didn't talk much either, only providing short grunts of agreement, otherwise devouring his meal quite thoroughly.

It was during homework when Maya found herself thinking of possible scenarios that could happen at the football game.

-The date could go really well and they would fall in love, get married and live happily ever after.

-The date could go awfully and they never speak to each other everyday because the awkwardness would be too crippling.

-She could get hit in the head with a football or an over excited fan, have to go to the emergency room, therefore not actually having experienced a date with Wyatt.

Maya felt a little bit ashamed for liking the last scenario the most.

Only a little.

She only hoped that she would be able to survive regardless of what happens after her football date.

She tried to focus on her homework, she really did, but yet another problem surfaced in Maya's pool of thoughts.

 _Josh_.

She had really only said yes to Wyatt because of him. And she hated him for it.

This was finally her chance to be free from him, but he was still dragging her down by being…completely irresistible.

Maya cringed. She can't believe it's come to this point but apparently it has.

She turned to Riley who was scribbling furiously in her math textbook.

Her best friend.

Who she was still keeping secrets from.

She knew that she would need to tell Riley soon.

But _how_ she would tell her was the real question, it's not exactly easy to come out and say: Oh hey, by the way I fucked your uncle in the bathroom while you were sleeping. But you still love me, right?

Maya sighed. She would tell her sooner or later.

But knowing Maya, she would always end up waiting until it was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey so sorry I haven't updated in a while I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue this story. Keep in mind that Maya is 16 while Josh is almost 20. Also I apologize for the typos and spelling/grammar mistakes in the other chapters. I don't own any of the characters**

Chapter 5

Maya had succeeded in avoiding Wyatt for the entire rest of the week. That _had_ been her goal after all.

She was still going to the game of course, she wasn't heartless enough to bail on him like _Dave_ had. But even when Friday came, she still hadn't been ready.

She hadn't been on a date in _years_. If you could call being forced by Riley's father to date Farkle in the 7th grade for Riley a _date_.

Of course Riley had reminded her countless times throughout the day that Riley would also be attending this "date" and would be dragging along Farkle and Lucas too.

"It _is_ a football game Maya, Wyatt will understand and we won't…interrupt you two or anything." Riley had said.

But even with Riley promising not to interrupt, they had admittedly come up with a few plans to get Maya out of any awkward situation if they were to come up during her time with Wyatt.

Maya took a deep breath while examining herself in the mirror of Riley's bedroom, they were only an hour away from leaving for the game. She could do this. She would be fine.

Unfortunately, Riley's parents were away watching the Broadway show _Hamilton_ so Josh was in charge of taking Riley and Maya to the football game _and_ was stuck babysitting Auggie while Riley and Maya were at the game.

Riley was still applying makeup in the bathroom while Maya nervously smoothed down her slightly-too-short black pencil skirt. She was wearing a tight striped halter-top that came just below the swell of her breasts and left an admittedly large portion of her midriff showing.

Maya had wanted to change, but Riley had insisted that she looked cute and hadn't left much room for further argument. Maya sighed as she brushed her long mane of dirty blonde hair behind her shoulders. It's ironic how Maya was usually so confident about her outfits and basically anything else pertinent to her image, but with these types of things like _dating_ , it was a whole different story.

Riley had done her makeup of course, so everything was in place; the only thing she was missing was her black handbag and boots. She was just finishing up zipping her boots when Riley emerged from the bathroom in her full "date" attire; looking probably the sexiest Maya has ever seen her.

Riley was wearing a very short black pair of high-waisted shorts that accentuated her long legs, coupled with a tight long sleeved crop top with _heels_. Her makeup was perfect—but Maya was still half reeling from the overwhelming hotness of her best friend and half trying to figure out why Riley would possibly choose to wear heels to a football game.

Maya made eye contact with her best friend and she knew that the time had come to leave. Riley held out her hand wordlessly to Maya and together, they both stepped down the stairs with their fingers linked in silent support.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay Uncle Josh, we're ready to go!"

The sound of Riley's chipper voice drew Josh and Auggie's attention from the television to the direction of Riley from their view on the couch.

It only happened in a split second but Maya caught the way Josh's smile immediately faded into a…. _less_ friendly smile just after he had turned his full attention onto them.

Maya had half expected something bad to happen before they could make it out the door, and from the look on Josh's face, Maya had a feeling that her suspicions would be proved correct.

Maya sighed to herself and looked at her best friend who was still completely unknowing of what Maya _knew_ was about to happen next.

Poor, naïve girl.

"What the _hell_ are you two wearing?" There it is.

And just as Maya expected, Riley's excited smile immediately dropped as she stared at her uncle in shock.

At this point, Auggie had gotten wind of where the situation was going and had quietly sprinted off upstairs before getting caught in the cross fire, while Maya wished she could've gone with him.

She felt Riley's hand immediately drop from hers and Maya took that time to awkwardly grab her hair and act like she was inspecting her split ends.

Maya's mood deflated when Riley began to speak again. Maya knew that there was no way Riley was winning this battle.

"Wha—"

But Josh was too quick to cut his niece off as he got up from the couch to stand in front of them. Maya's eyes quickly fleeted from her hair to the tight grey t-shirt that hugged Josh's biceps and the sweatpants that were strung very low on his hips. Maya wanted to hit herself for drooling over him at a time like this, but could you really blame her?

"What were you thinking Riley? Did you really think I would ever allow you two to go out dressed like this?"

Maya had never really seen Josh this angry or disappointed before and she had a feeling that Riley hadn't either.

She knew that Riley and Josh had never been on different sides like this for anything really, and Maya could tell it was taking a toll on Riley, as proved by her flustered but angered reaction.

"What do you mean dressed like this? _Everyone_ dresses like this Josh! I can't believe you right now, when did you turn into my dad?"

Josh did nothing but cross his arms and squarely clench his jaw, efficiently blocking the doorway.

Riley grabbed onto Maya's now clammy hand.

"Now if you will _excuse_ us, we have a party to be getting to". Maya inwardly sighed when she heard Riley say the word "party" instead of what it actually was, which was a football game.

She knew it was party only because Riley was angry and was trying to get back at Josh in some way by making the situation seem _worse,_ and partly because when Riley was angry, the right choice of wording didn't usually tend to make an appearance in her arguments.

Riley attempted to side step around Josh, but he was there, blocking her yet again much to Riley's frustration. Riley let out a sort of angered interjection before Josh spoke again, this time in a more calm voice.

"Both of you, go upstairs and change right now." He wasn't looking at Maya, he hadn't looked at her since they had gotten down there, but part of her really wanted to speak up on Riley's behalf.

Maya was more than happy to change, she hadn't been used to showing this much skin ever. Unfortunately, Riley was quicker than she was.

"No!"

Everyone was little startled from the volume of Riley's voice, including Riley herself, but at his point, her cheeks were so flushed with anger, she kind of reminded Maya of a pouty baby.

Josh's eyes narrowed significantly.

"Then I guess you won't be going to the _party_."

Riley turned around in frustration, ready to dramatically bound up the stairs but was stopped by Josh's strong grip on her arm, stopping her from any further movements.

"And don't even _think_ about trying to climb out the window or play any bullshit with me."

Maya's eyes widened from the amount of authority coming out of Josh's mouth. Maya grimaced as she realized that he _did_ kinda sound like Mr. Matthews.

Riley ripped her arm from Josh's grip and for a moment, Riley looked like she was close to crying.

Maya knew that it really wasn't the football game that they couldn't go to that was making Riley so upset.

"God! I hate you!"

And with that, Riley ran up the stairs (well, more like trotted a bit because of the heels) and Maya could only listen in painful silence to the sound of Riley's receding footsteps.

She didn't look at Josh, but no doubt his expression was a grim one.

"She didn't mean that." Maya immediately pleaded with Josh as his eyes followed Riley's form bounding up the stairs.

Those were the only words that Maya could think of to ease the situation, because it was true, Riley didn't actually hate him.

Josh did nothing to signify that he heard Maya, but instead just stood in the direction of where Riley disappeared upstairs, with fists clenched at his side.

Maya waited in awkward silence, her eyes trained on the floor until she heard the muffled sound of the door to Riley's room being slammed shut.

She took the door slam for more or less as her cue to leave, so she headed towards the door leading out of the Matthews apartment.

Maya didn't get very far before she felt the harsh grip of Josh cling onto her arm, leaving her immobile.

"Ow." Was muttered softly, but he didn't seem to hear as he quickly spun her around to face him.

His eyes still held anger but more importantly she could see the hurt that was underlying from his argument with Riley.

"And where do you think you're going?" And his voice was still paternal and stern and Maya really couldn't help the way her eyes rolled because all she really wanted to do was leave; maybe for the football game, maybe not. She hadn't been thinking about Wyatt.

"Where do you _think_ I'm going?" And it came off more sarcastic and snarky than she had meant it to but Josh was really getting on her nerves with the whole parenting stuff.

Now it seemed like he was _her_ uncle.

At this point, her back was a bit uncomfortably pressed against the door with her arm held out an awkward angle from where Josh was gripping her.

"Right back upstairs with Riley. If you think I'm not gonna let Riley go out dressed like that, then you certainty aren't either. "

And then a sigh exited Josh when Maya did nothing but glare at him.

"Maya, how could you let her do this? How could you _possibly_ think that going out like that was a good idea?"

Maya's jaw almost fell open. Almost.

How could he think that this was _her_ fault.

"Listen Josh—"

"Do you know how _easy_ it is to for people to take advantage of people like you? You're not getting this Maya. Riley is a complete sweetheart, but she wouldn't understand what was happening until it's too late, until something happened to her. And dressing like this late at night would not be helping her case."

Maya adverted her gaze from his harsh one.

He was a little bit too close and a little bit too angry for her to handle.

She hadn't even thought of what could've happened to Riley, she had only been concerned about her and Wyatt.

So _this_ is what it feels like to be a bad friend. Or a _worse_ one anyways.

"Josh, I get that you're worried about her, and you have every right to be, but I think I can handle myself."

And it was true. Wyatt was a nice boy, and she would always have Farkle and Lucas there to back her up.

And besides, Maya was tough, she was always ready for good kick to the balls if needed be.

She made a move to turn around.

He was on her before she could even grip the door handle.

Before she knew it, her hands were twisted and held painfully behind her back and her body was pushed further into the door.

She could see out of the corner of her eye that one of his large hands was resting on the door above her head while the other was holding her wrists behind her back in a vice grip.

And there was Josh, or his chest actually because that was all her line of sight would allow her to see.

Her eyes widened when she realized that there really wasn't any space between their bodies at all. But her confusion and shock didn't really allow her to revel in the body heat and the smell of old spice that surrounded her.

"What if he's bigger than you?"

And his voice came out low and now Maya knew what he was trying to do.

She wanted to roll her eyes because he was just teaching another life lesson, but still, she stayed frozen and silent.

He was right. Maya's 5'2 frame didn't really help much in defense, but she had liked to think she could hold her own, until of course, _this_ happened.

Maya was _going_ to hit him with an; "Okay, you've proven your point, now can I go upstairs?" But nothing came out.

Instead, Josh spoke again. His deep voice vibrated her bones a little bit along with the consistent thumping in her ears.

"When you're stuck like this, you don't know how easy it is for them to just…" He trailed off, his eyes going from focusing on her eyes to drift down to her exposed midriff.

Maya sucked in a breath when she felt his warm hand that had been resting on the door go to place itself on the bare skin at her waist.

She didn't think this was supposed to be part of the lesson.

She bit her lip as she looked at Josh, trying to gauge his reaction, but his attention was still focused on his hand on her bare stomach.

She tried not to notice the way his jaw clenched and how his eyes seemed to be a few shades darker than just a moment before.

Maya wasn't prepared when he spoke again.

"Or to just…"

And then his hand left her midriff and placed itself on the back of her exposed knee to pull her body even closer to his.

She gasped in the quietest way possible when she felt the bulge of Josh's erection through his sweatpants press into her in the most delicious way.

Now, she knew that was definitely _not_ part of the life lesson.

Maya was suddenly impossibly hot when an own surge of arousal flew through her at the contact.

She knew then that she would've done anything for him to fuck her in that instant.

She would've _begged_.

And Maya Hart does not beg.

And when she felt his gaze drift back to hers she could feel the overwhelming amount of lust that was emitted from him.

His blue irises lowered to her cream colored neck and Maya closed her eyes has she felt his nose graze the side of her neck in a way that made her shiver.

She could hear his heavy breathing as he inhaled her sent and was overtly aware of the way the hand on the back of her leg was steadily climbing up to grip her ass.

Maya was in such cautious euphoria that she didn't even notice when Josh had coughed awkwardly and had slowly removed himself from her.

Her gaze slowly opened after realizing that she wasn't encased in his warmth. Her eyes refocused on Josh who was awkwardly scratching the back of his head and avoiding eye contact.

She watched mesmerized as his Adams apple bobbed up and down when he gulped before opening his mouth.

"Um so I uh, think you should go upstairs with Riley."

Maya was still in a hazy state of lust and desire but she had managed to understand that the moment was over and hung her head to avoid watching him adjust his sweatpants before quickly scurrying off upstairs.

Her blood was still thumping wildly in her ears and she couldn't help the way her legs were still shaking with anxiousness as she stepped up the stairs.

When she opened the door to Riley's room she was immediately greeted with a pajama clad Riley sitting cross-legged on the bed, clutching her purple cat pillow to her chest with eyes red and puffy, her computer laid out before her, but something told Maya that Riley hadn't really been watching anything.

Maya said nothing as she kicked off her shoes and got into bed besides Riley, still wearing her date attire.

Riley immediately leaned her head on Maya's shoulder. She didn't even think to tell Wyatt that she couldn't go to the football game. Riley was first to break the silence.

"What did he say to you?"

Maya's eyes were torn from the computer screen to focus on Riley's softer, more upset ones.

Maya opened and closed her mouth a few times before gaining her footing in a response that was as nonchalant as possible.

"He was just talking about how he was disappointed in me and how we could've been taken advantage of and all that parenty stuff."

Riley sighed and rested her head back on Maya's shoulder.

"He's right, you know."

It came from Riley and Maya hadn't expected those words to come from her, but she knew they had to be said.

He _was_ right, but he had also thought that they had been going to a party instead of a football game, which had slightly different circumstances.

So Maya gave a rueful smile and tried not to think about how much she wanted her best friend's uncle.

"I know."


End file.
